Touch
"Touch" '''by Little Mix was going to be featured in Just Dance Making Waves 2018, but was scrapped due to unknown reasons. It was found on the Just Dance Making Waves 201 files. It later made an apperance on Just Dance Making Waves 2019 Dancers Just Dance Making Waves 2018 The dancer is a female with red-brown long hair. She wears a pink baseball cap, a black and pink crop top, a pair of blue leggings, and black shoes. Just Dance Making Waves 2019 P1 '''P1 '''is a male with a black spiky hear. He wears black jersey with light blu accents, black pants, and white shoes. P2 '''P2 '''returns as a lead dancer but her clothes are navy blue instead of black. P3 '''P3 is a male with a black jersey with green accents, black shorts, white socks, and black shoes. Princess & Prince Version P1 P1 '''is a female who is dressed as a princess wearing a golden crown and a purple dress and blue heals. P2 '''P2 '''is a male who is dressed as a prince wearing a red armor suit and black boots. Background Just Dance Making Waves 2018 This routine takes place in a background that is similar to the music video with the color scheme of yellow. During the pre-choruses and choruses, the color scheme turns neon dark blue. Just Dance Making Waves 2019 The background later on changed to a galactic sky where the dancers are standing on a purple wavy platform. When the line "so won't you take" is sung The sky starts to pan up. During the chorus, the background changes to a black backdrop with purple and blue circles pumping to the beat. During the bridge, the background changes to a night sky with a purple atmosphere. Princess & Prince Version This routine takes place in a castle. Gold Moves Classic There are 6 gold moves in the routine '''Gold Move 1, 4, and 6: '''Pull your right arm. '''Gold Move 2: '''Curve your right arm to the right side. '''Gold Move 3: '''P1 and P3: Strike your arms diagonally. P2: Strike your right arm downwards. '''Gold Move 5: '''This gold move is done in order. '''P1: '''Bring your arms to your chest. '''P2: '''Spin your arms around to the bottom '''P3: '''Pull your arm to the right. Princess & Prince Version There is only one gold move in the routine. '''Gold Move: '''Hold hands together and raise them down. Mashup There is only one gold move in the mashup. '''Gold Move: '''This gold move is done in ''No Lie ''(JDU) * '''P1: Do a wave down. * P2: Put your arms straight as if to express confusion. Mashup Touch has a duet mashup with the theme Show a Little Love. Dancers * Rockabye * The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) * [[FRIENDS|''FRIENDS]] * 'Mad Love' * [[Beautiful Trauma|Beautiful Trauma]] * [[Love Me Like You Do|Love Me Like You Do]] * 'Candy' * 'Mamasita' * ''Rockabye * The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) * ''FRIENDS'' * Mad Love * ''Beautiful Trauma'' * ''Love Me Like You Do'' * Candy * Mamasita * Something Stupid * ''No Lie (JDU) ''GM * ''Beautiful Trauma'' * ''Love Me Like You Do'' * Candy * Rockabye '' Trivia * ''Touch ''is the fifth song by Little Mix in the series; after [[Black Magic|''Black Magic]], No More Sad Songs, Salute, ''and [[Reggaetón Lento|''Reggaetón Lento]] ** It is also their first song in Just Dance Making Waves 2019, being followed by [[How Ya Doin'?|''How Ya Doin'?]] * The Kid Ink version was going to be used, but was scrapped due to unknown reasons. ** If it was used, It would've been the third Kid Ink song in the series; after ''Worth It ''and [[Show Me|''Show Me]] * "buttons" in "fingers on my buttons" is censored due to the fact that "buttons" is slang for cl*t Videos